The Legend of Korra: The Match
by maila08
Summary: It's Mac vs. Korra


Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra turned on the bed to glance at the clock. 11:50 p.m. The Avatar sighed heavily before gently untangling herself from Mako's arms. She pulled on her clothes and boots and quietly went down the stairs of her house before heading outside. She walked to the beach and saw that her son was already there practicing some water moves. The Waterbender sighed again. She had thought, or rather hoped, he wouldn't show up.

"Oh, you came," he coldly commented as he saw her walk up to him.

"So did you."

He nodded. "You were right. This is what I need," he answered, going into his stance. "Only Waterbending."

The Avatar nodded again as she got into her stance. "Only Waterbending," she repeated.

Mac wasted no time sending a series of attacks at his mother. Korra expertly dodged the moves and sent out a few water whips of her own, careful not to actually hit him. He ground his teeth when he was pushed back and wrapped a whip around her ankle before pulling. The Avatar fell on her back and let out a grunt.

He quickly bended ice around his fist and slammed it down toward her. She barely had enough time to roll out of the way and push him back with a wave. He fell back and she ran to his side, checking to see if he was hurt.

"Stop holding back!" he snapped as he uppercutted her with his ice fist, hitting her square in the jaw and knocking her back. Korra rubbed the spot where it hit and gave her son a nod before unleashing her power on him. He dodged some of the attacks while others hit him, making him skid backwards. Sometimes she would knock him on the floor but he always got back up.

The little Waterbender could feel the scrapes on his face and arms but they didn't bother him. He had a match to finish and a point to make. He sent a barrage of sharp icicles at his mother, who held her arms in front of her face, trying to protect it. She let out a cry as the icicles tore her skin, one even managed to cut her on the cheek.

"Enough!" she yelled as she gathered water around her and threw a powerful water whip that hit him right in the chest, knocking the air out of him. He could hear his mother panting before approaching him. "Mac?" she called.

He waited till she got closer before holding his hand out. Korra felt her body stiffened. "What?" she asked before realizing what was happening. He stood up and slowly closed his hand making her cry out in pain.

"Surprised?" he asked as he made her limbs twist in an unnatural way.

"That's why," she began but stopped as she felt her muscles knot. "You wanted to fight tonight, because of the full moon."

"Give the woman a prize," he muttered sarcastically.

"But how?" the Avatar asked as he tightened his hold and made her bend in a way that felt as if her ribs were being stretched out.

"When Aang and I were fused together I saw some of his memories. One of them was of Katara Bloodbending. The scene stayed engraved in my mind, so I studied the movements," he explained twisting his hand so her arms and legs twisted as well.

Korra let out a cry. "Mac, this isn't good for you," she managed to choke out. He narrowed his eyes before twisting his other hand. She yelled louder as her insides turned.

"You lost your say in that!" he roared. "In case you've forgotten you left us! All because you were selfish!"

"I didn't," she said. "I was doing what was best for you! I didn't want you to be in pain! I needed time away to think things through."

"See?" he said. "You left because you needed to take care of yourself. Not because you were trying to protect us!"

"No," she choked, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I know I hurt you, Mac, and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. But I was thinking about the emotional pain I was putting you through. It killed me from the inside to know you were watching how I faded away."

"Killed you from the inside?" he said thoughtfully. "Like this?" He maneuvered his hand so that her insides twisted into knots.

Korra felt her lungs compress and she started gasping for air. He finally loosened up his hold and she gulped in deep breathes as blood trickled from her mouth. "I'm sorry," she panted.

"Stop saying that!" he yelled as he threw her against the rocks. Korra felt her back slam against a sharp edge and she let out a shriek of pain. She got up on her knees and felt the something warm slither down her back. The Avatar looked up to see her son walk away.

"Mac," she called, getting up by using the rocks as leverage. Her legs felt weak but she shook the feeling off. She had to get to her son. He turned and raised her with his Bloodbending again.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let me leave," he said.

"No," Korra replied, her voice strangled. He yelled in anger and thrashed her around the beach, slamming her into the rocks or onto the sand. His breathing became harsh and he released his hold on her, thinking she wouldn't be able to stand.

The Waterbender's breathing was heavy and each breath caused intense pain. She was sure she had at least one broken rib. She stood up once again and painfully made her way to him.

He glared at her until she collapsed on her knees, lifting a hand toward him. He slapped it away and created a sharp spear and held it over his head.

"Why do you keep coming back?" he asked, anger still evident in his voice.

"Because you're my son," she whispered. Mac stared into his mother's eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek. "And I love you," she added.

The two Waterbender's stayed like that for a moment. Korra watched the emotion that flickered on her son's face and closed her eyes, ready for him to deliver the final blow. He yelled and threw the spear down.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes after a moment. She looked to the side and saw the spear had sunk into the sand before melting, leaving a puddle of water in its wake. Mac collapsed onto his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. "What have I done?" he asked, looking down at his hands as if they were stained with blood.

The Avatar stiffly maneuvered herself so she could wrap an arm around her son. He returned the embrace and sobbed into her shirt. She began rubbing his back and whispered comforting words in his ear as she kissed his head.

"It's ok, Mac," she kept saying, rocking him in her arms. Finally his sobbing stopped and he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it." His bottom lip trembled as he tried to stop crying, tightening his hold on his mother.

She shook her head. "Mac, I'm ok. Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. "

"I really did miss you," he choked. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"I missed you too. I promise I'll never leave again." Korra felt him nod. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll never Bloodbend again. I promise." She smiled at him and winced at the pain in her back before letting out a yelp.

"Mom! You're hurt! Let me heal you."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "You're weak from the Bloodbending. Go get your father," she said, holding back another yelp. He looked away. His father was going to ask what had happened. "I'll explain the situation," she added, seeing his worried expression. He nodded and ran towards the house.

The Avatar laid down on the soft sand. She let out a shriek of pain when she felt the sand dig into her wound. The shredded flesh burned when the salty tide reached her. The wound was a lot deeper than she'd expected. She tried to crawl away from the water but was just too exhausted.

"Korra!" she heard Mako cry. He gently picked her up and headed towards the house.

"Mac?" she asked weakly.

"He's ok. He went to wake up Katara. You're going to be ok," he replied, trying to keep his voice even. She nodded and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
